


Dark Lines

by Sami714



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dark, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil never forgets especially the fine print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/gifts).



Lilah tiptoed around the blue crystalline flames in the void. More like a vast tomb. She didn't mind the fire, being more or less immortal for the moment, she got more than a promotion after Cordelia fucking Chase stabbed her in the neck. Now, she worked the more unusual jobs that required a employee more unflappable than your average temp. Not everyone could stroll around purgatory and walk out with more style than Kate Moss.

Darla laid on the stone altar, much like all the other souls, with the flickers of mystical flame around her. Cleansing her soul and washing away some of her most valuable assets for whatever happened after this. Even Wolfram and Hart wasn't sure. The contract that Darla signed in the first few days of her resurrection had more than a few clauses and the last one was coming due. Wolfram and Hart had many freelancers but few stood out in Lilah's memory as much as Darla.

Lilah ran her hands along the edge of the veined stone as she remembered the last time that Darla had been saved with a single kiss, well, bite from Drusilla. The newly undead Darla seemed more full of life than the scared and sickly woman that they had brought back. How could she forget their bloody spree? After the wine cellar, Darla made sure to 'touch base' as a client. Just looking at that unchanging face in the gloom and unnatural light made her think of the night in the club.

 

Cocktail hour had long past but it wasn't closing time yet. Lilah had just finished a meeting with the owner who had been worried about certain charges that she had smoothed over. Stepping from the club, she found herself pushed against a brick wall, her briefcase fell with a clatter. The hip pop or whatever the fuck kids were listening to today made it hard to hear the vampire's words but Lilah could understand the calculating hunger that twisted those blood red lips. Gone in a moment, all was left was the scent of Darla's perfume. Next time there was more teeth involved.

Lilah was ready when Darla made her next appearance. She even let her in against company protocol. One couldn't really say no to Darla and her demands especially when they were so darkly delicious. They didn't make love- the fury of their fucking left bruises she would hide with overpriced scarfs for weeks. She couldn't do much for the bruises on her wrists besides wear more bracelets than were fashionable. Wolfram and Hart did have a satisfied client however and the customer was always right after all.

The clouds covered the moon and the psychics were at their lowest power of the monthly cycle when Lilah sought Darla in the woman's loft. Lilah didn't give Darla the time to say no before kissing her with more teeth than tenderness. Lilah had found that Darla liked the feeling of having to ask, but Lilah found that she liked the feeling of giving in even more. Then the whole 'turn Angel gray' plan had spun out of control.

Silence reigned as Lilah refreshed her lipstick before she pulled out the enchanted elbow-length gloves from her purse and put them on before grabbing the Baltic amulet. The flames tickled as she reached in and placed the amulet over Darla's heart.

 

Darla's eyes opened and she gasped as she stared at Lilah. Confusion and wariness slide over her features.

 

"Darla, your contract just came due." Lilah smiled. "By the way, its a pleasure to see you again."


End file.
